A Chat with Oscar-Winning Director Jonathan Demme
A Chat with Oscar-Winning Director Jonathan Demme is the tenth episode of the third season of PogieJoe. It was released on September 27th, 2012. Origins Joe participated in a film workshop that Oberlin College did called the Apollo Outreach Initiative or AOI for short. The workshop was very in-depth and although had had some experience with how they outlined making a story, he also got to work with some other creative teenagers, meet some fantastic people associated with the college, and use some pretty professional equipment. It was a grand experience. The team Joe was on made a short film called Turning Point, starring Joe as a down-on-his-luck janitor who has an unexpected vision that changes his life. It was about as student film-y as student films can be. To top it all off, the short films used as their final projects were to be shown at the Apollo Theater in Oberlin upon its grand reopening after re-renovation. Danny Devito and Rhea Pearlman, both ardent supporters of the college, were there to re-open the Apollo the night before, but Joe didn't hear about them until afterwards, unfortunately. However, Jonathan Demme, the versitile and brilliant film director, was going to be there. He too helped re-open the theater the night before with a showing of The Silence of the Lambs, which Joe attended and was spellbound, having never seen it before. Determined to attempt an interview with Mr. Demme, he did a lot of research and even made a short video, no longer available to the public, in which he asked viewers for their questions. The showing went very well. Many locals showed up amidst the families. Joe, along with one or two of the other classmates, was invited to give a short speech about the experience ahead of the showing, as seen on PogieJoe2. Afterwards, the head of the program introduced Joe to Mr. Demme, being very complimentary of him. Mr. Demme was complimentary in return of Joe's co-directed short and of the experience. Joe asked him if he would be interested in giving an interview later and he seemed interested. After a good deal more of time and a lot more talking to people, Jonathan Demme was leaving thebuilding. Before he left entirely, Joe caught up to him and asked him if he still had time for a quick interview. Demme paused, mentioning that he was actually running a bit late but would actually spend a couple minutes for the interview. Joe was enthralled and stupidly forgot the extension to his microphone, so stayed close to the camera. A story about the happening later appeared in the Norwalk Reflector, although they spelled PogieJoe wrong and mentioned the video having not come out yet, even though it had. Joe still considers Mr. Demme among the kindest and most intelligent people he's ever met, celebrity or no. Trivia *In the midst of people in the concession area shown at the beginning, one can see Audra Skuodas. Joe did not know who she was and had never met her but would later do a whole interview with her in A Chat with Artist Audra Skuodas. *Features a lot of people who would later show up in FilmSlam: A Vlog. *One of the people who asked a question was Joe's classmate Sam Pelham. Guest Stars *Jonathan Demme Category:Season 3 Category:Vlogs Category:Interview Category:Episodes